Usuario discusión:Hatake nitsuga
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Slifer el Dragón del Cielo. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Pokemonisk (Discusión) 23:14 20 oct 2011 Otra duda. 'Buenas, primero que nada gracias por responder la duda anterior. Me surgió otra y es la siguiente: ¿Que pasa si convoco a Slifer y/o a Ra con el Señor de D. y La Flauta de Convoca-Dragones? Me refiero ¿si al final del turno que fueron convocados así se van al cementerio?'''. '''También otra duda, ¿con el efecto de Sangan se puede sacar a Slifer el Dragón del Cielo o a El Dragón Alado de Ra del deck? pues ellos no tienen ataque designado.Y no te preocupes, esperaré. Saludos' La Legion 22:20 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la respuesta sobre Sangan, pero no me respondió sobre el Señor de D. Ahí mismo está antes de la pregunta sobre Sangan. Que tenga una buena semana. Saludos. La Legion 03:13 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Dioses Egipcios Señor "Erudito en Materia de Dioses Egipcios", antes de continuar, necesito que publiques las fuentes oficiales y confiables de las que te basas para que podamos modificar las cartas de una vez y no sigamos confundiendo a los lectores. Hasta ahora no has respaldado nada de lo que has dicho y tampoco confiar en ti como fuente oficial. Además, que sean ilegales responde a que no tienen una descripción que especifique los efectos y los jugadores podrían interpretar los efectos a su antojo, no tiene nada que ver con que su efecto sea muy poderoso. La verdad es que los dioses egipcios originales no tienen un efecto como tal (aunque Konami les coloque efectos, estos no están impresos) y no son cartas jugables, esa es la razón de que sean ilegales. Te pediría que por favor publiques las fuentes antes de seguir publicando más respecto a los dioses egipcios. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:29 14 ene 2012 (UTC) : , gracias por responder. Pero hasta ahora he revisado toda la información que publicaste y no veo dónde dice que los Dioses Egipcios son inmunes a los efectos de cartas mágicas, trampas o monstruos. Revisé todos los juegos que tengo y mediante códigos me di a la tarea de revisar las descripciones de los tres dioses egipcios, y lo único que encuentro es que dicen es algo que sabemos desde hace tiempo, que "no pueden ser objetivos de efectos", lo cual es muy diferente a ser inmunes. Si te basaste en la wiki en inglés, creo que deberías tomar un diccionario porque la parte en donde dice que son inmunes, claramente especifica "(in the anime and manga)" con paréntesis, no se aplica a las cartas reales. Además incluye una afirmación sobre Obelisco, dice que en su formato de carta de efecto la descripción es "idéntica" al efecto que tienen en los videojuegos, efecto que ya sabemos. Además dice que las cartas están prohibidas ya que los colores de fondo de las cartas no siguen el patrón de las cartas comunes y no puede asignárseles una forma de jugar, nada dice que son prohibidas por sus efectos. Por último, la Wiki en inglés NO ES UNA FUENTE OFICIAL. La fuente que señalas en japonés tampoco dice nada, y es un foro en el cual cualquier usuario puede contestar. Si de verdad investigaste basado en esto, y a menos que publiques una fuente OFICIAL de KONAMI, creo que te equivocaste. Los efectos de los dioses egipcios sobre inmunidad y todo eso es válido sólo para el animé y el manga. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:33 18 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Al fin lo entendiste. Ahora recién te puedo aclarar la duda. No todas las cartas seleccionan objetivo, no es lo mismo que ser inmune. Esa es una confusión que la gran mayoría tiene, y es fácil caer en eso. Es tan común como creer que con Dragón de Material de Primera puedes recuperar puntos de vida cuando debes pagar puntos de vida para activar una carta. Existen efectos de carta que designan objetivos, vale decir, debes señalar a qué cartas va a afectar. Por ejemplo Hane-Hane, pues tu debes seleccionar qué monstruo deseas que vuelva, incluso si tu oponente sólo tiene un monstruo en el Campo. En cambio otras cartas no seleccionan objetivos, por ejemplo cuando una carta dice "retira del juego al monstruo que destruyo a esta carta". En este caso no está designando, el objetivo de la carta es uno sólo. Así mismo, las cartas como Agujero Oscuro no designan objetivos, afectan a todas las cartas que cumplan la condición, en ninguna parte dice que debes elegir qué cartas serán afectadas. Algunas cartas son más complicadas, por ejemplo Fisura, ya que en ninguna parte dice que puedes señalar objetivo sino que afectan a la carta que cumpla con una condición determinada, por lo tanto también cae en la categoría de cartas que no designan objetivo. Por el contrario, las cartas que toman el control de otra carta o las cartas de equipo, todas seleccionan objetivos, ya que debes decidir a qué carta debe afectar el efecto, independiente si sólo hay un objetivo válido ya que la sola descripción de la carta es suficiente para clasificarlo como una carta en la que debes designar un objetivo. Aclarado eso, los Dioses Egipcios tienen una clara ventaja pues son muchas las cartas que designan objetivos, pero otras no y por tanto sí pueden ser afectadas como argumentaron otros usuarios (no sólo yo). Lee nuevamente la página de discusión y dime si todavía tienes dudas sobre lo que ya te dijimos, que malinterpretaste el efecto. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:27 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola . Primero decirte que tu firma está errada pues tu nombre va con la segunda en mayúsculas. Para firmar correctamente utiliza el botón firmar (image:Icono firmar.gif) para que aparezca correctamente tu nombre, un enlace a tu página de discusión y la fecha del mensaje, también puedes escribir --~~~~ manualmente y el sistema lo reconocerá como firma. Ahora respecto a la pregunta: Es exactamente lo mismo decir "no puede ser objetivo" a "no es afectada por cartas ... que designen un objetivo". Si Slifer y los otros Dioses Egipcios no pueden ser designados, entonces los efectos de cartas no pueden seleccionarlos y por tanto no pueden aplicarles sus efectos. A diferencia de Agujero Oscuro que no designa objetivos, afecta a todas las cartas que cumplan la condición de estar en el Campo. Tengo una basta experiencia con las descripciones de cartas pues tuve que leer un montón para registrarlas. Según mi experiencia, para que los Dioses Egipcios sean inmunes deberían decir "Esta carta no es afectada por los efectos de Cartas Mágicas, Trampas o Efectos de Monstruos mientras permanezca boca arriba en el Campo...". Lo que te critiqué en su momento es que publicaste información como verídica y oficial sin tener un respaldo y finalmente resultó no ser cierta. Lamento decirte que tienes dudas que son de principiante y por lo mismo debes tener mucho más cuidado cuando publiques información, especialmente en algo tan delicado como "contradecir" la información oficial. Los usuarios no necesitan pruebas para creer cualquier cosa que se publique, por eso debes siempre investigar y preguntar cuando se trate de temas tan delicados. Yo tampoco lo sé todo, y cuando tengo dudas siempre pregunto en la wiki de Yu-Gi-Oh! en inglés para asegurarme, pues ellos saben mucho más que yo. Espero haber respondido a tus dudas, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:40 21 ene 2012 (UTC)